1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the art of fishing and has particular reference to a container for carrying living bait.
2. Description of Prior Art Practice
In practicing the art of fishing, it is common to use living bait for lures. For example, live grasshoppers, trout flies, worms and the like are often used and these must be carried in some form of escape-proof container until needed. Heretofore, such containers have generally had an access opening which was normally closed by a pivoted or removable door or lid to prevent the escape of the live bait. Although such containers are generally satisfactory, there is always the possibility that when the lid is opened to remove one of the bait, others may escape.